How It All Began
by hotscott23
Summary: James Lafferty Nathan and Chad Michael Murray Lucas go out for beers after the Season 6 Wrap party and then it happens………M/M Slash, you’ve been warned
1. Chapter 1

How it All Began

Summary: James Lafferty (Nathan) and Chad Michael Murray ( Lucas) go out for beers after the Season 6 Wrap party and then it happens………M/M Slash, you've been warned

Season 6 has just wrapped on the set of One Tree Hill in Wilmington, NC. The Cast and Crew have celebrated at the wrap party and have all had the chance to say goodbye to two of televisions most beloved characters Peyton Sawyer, played by Hilarie Burton, and Lucas Scott, played by Chad Michael Murray.

"Hey Chad" James says as he walks toward Chad who is getting into his car.

"What's up man?" Chad asks

"Nothing, want to come over to my place and have a couple drinks?"

"Yeah sure man. I'll follow you"

James shook his head and headed to his SUV and pulled away and headed home, with Chad following him like he said. They arrived at James' place and turned on the T.V. and watched some ESPN and opened a new bottle of petrone.

"Dude, that shit is brutal" Chad stated

"yeah that why I like it" James said

They both laughed after that

"so fess up, man why you truly leaving?" James asked

"truly?" Chad hesitated "It's just not for me anymore, I have to move on from this kind of shit and get on with real fucking action, you know?"

"yeah I guess, but I love working here" James said

" good for you man, I lose touch after we closed on the 4th season and let alone be here four more years, hell no!" Chad exclaimed.

James changed the subject

"so how are you and Kenzie doing these days?"

"good she's actually already in L.A. she's going to pick me up from the airport tomorrow night" Chad said

"that's good man at least your happy" says James

"wowowow, what do you mean 'at least your happy', what about you and Sophia?, are you too still—" James interrupted

"No!, we both decided that we are to much of friends to ruin it with a relationship, but whatever man I'm fine." He said with a laugh

"well dude that fucking blows" Chad stated

"yeah it fucking does" James agreed.

They both sat there is silence for 10 minutes

Chad broke the silence

"Have any porn?" he asked

"What?!" James asked shockingly

"do you have any porn I asked?"

"yeah its in the cabinet under the entertainment stand, why?" James asked

"Cause you seem like you could use a release, and lord knows I haven't had sex in 2 weeks since Kenzie has been gone" Chad said as he popped the disc in the DVD player.

Chad sat back down on the couch on one end and James was on the other. They sat there and watched Backseat Driver #12 and watched as some 20-something chick got banged by her boyfriend. While watching Chad started to grab at his crotch area and James notice and that gave him the greenlight to grad at his own. Even though they both knew that watching porn together was weird, that uncomfortable feeling in the room eventually went away.

James could start to feel a harding in his pants

Chad unbuttoned his jeans and took them off only leaving on his briefs and he went back to rubbing at his crotch

James took off his shirt and threw it on the couch next to him and started to play with his right nipple,

Chad took off his button-down tee and threw it behind the couch and started to move his hands up and down his chest and stomach

James looked over at Chad and Chad looked at James, they both looked back at the T.V.

James was more built then Chad, he had at least 15-20 more pounds of muscle on him and his arms were at least twice the size of Chad's. Plus Chad had some hair on him and James didn't.

James got up from the couch and removed his jeans and sat back down in his briefs

They both continued to rub at their crotches and Chad was the first to whip it out.

(**Mature content**)

Chad took off his briefs and started to stroke at his cock. It was still somewhat soft but started to get hard.

James without even realizing that Chad had already done so, took off his own briefs and started to stroke himself off. Chad had gotten fully erect and prided himself about his 9 inches, but was let down some when he saw that James was at least 11 inches long and 2 ½ inches thick even soft James was at 6 inches. They both started to pump away at themselves and continued on with their movie of Chad's choice.

James stroked his large cock and started to massage the head of his perfectly cut cock and looked over to notice that Chad was doing the exact same, and was surprised to find out that he was more endowed then someone four years older then him and that made his smirk come across his face.

Chad got up from his section of the "L" shaped couch and moved onto the same section as to where James was seated and sat down

They both continued to stroke at their cocks and Chad let out a moan that made James look at him and at the same time Chad looked right back…………..

(**To Be Continued…..**)


	2. Chapter 2

They looked away from each other and continued to stroke at their cocks. After a while the silence was getting overwhelming.

"Nice dick" Chad said to James

"uh…uh, thanks" James said hesitantly "yours isn't so bad yourself"

"yeah, at least I thought it was nice, how fucking big is that" Chad said motioning his head toward the direction of James' large throbbing member.

" 11 inches,…….you?" James asked

" 9 but compared to yours it looks like 5 inches" Chad stated

They both laughed

James was the next to speak and what he said came as a shock to Chad

"here…." James said letting go of his dick and allowing room for Chad

"What?" Chad asked out of shock

"why don't you see what it feels like to stroke 11 inches" James said

" are you sure?" Chad Asked

"oh yeah" James said in a seductive voice

Chad grabbed James large member in the palm of his hand and started to move it up and down. James moaned as Chad stroked faster and faster. Chad used his other hand to stroke himself. Chad moved onto the floor in front of James. James spread his legs apart so Chad could make his way closer. James threw his head back as Chad stroked even faster and harder this time. Chad grabbed his own cock and massaged it to the point of climax, but stopped to hold back. James looked down at Chad stroking him away.

" you said I needed a release…." James asked

"Yeah" Chad answered

"suck it!" James exclaimed

"What?!" Chad said surprised and started to slow down

"suck my fucking cock,………go on suck it, you're the one that said I needed a release" James said

After Chad grabbed James' cock and started to stroke it to the point of throbbing, He put his mouth to the head of his dick and licked the tip of it and as he did this James let out a moan that almost sent Chad over the edge. Having James permission, Chad started to devour James' cock and struggled to get it all in his mouth. He gagged and pulled back

"you okay?" James asked

" yeah..(Cough).. your fucking huge" Chad said and James grabbed a hold of his cock and hit Chad in the face with it before feeding it back into his month. This time Chad did everything he could to not gag.

"Breath through your nose" James said as he felt Chad start to gag and as he said Chad did just that and continued to go down on his T.V. brother. Chad made it all the way to the base of the cock and had James' pubes tickle his nose. James grabbed Chad's hair and started to move his head up and down on his cock. Doing this James thrusted his hips to make his cock go deeper then before. Chad took his mouth off of James' cock and took in his mouth James huge ball-sac and sucked on each one of them. Chad then took his hands and went up James' thighs and jacked him off whilst still sucking on his balls. He placed his hand on his chest and came up for air. James leaned forward and kissed Chad and he pushed him back onto the couch and licked the length of his cock before taking it again and bringing James' to his climax. Chad sucked even more, harder and faster. James moaned louder and sweat started to pour from every crevices of his muscular body. He moan again

"Oh yeah suck it…. Fucking suck that dick……you like that?!?!" James said as he started to thrust his hips.

Chad continued to suck down of James and took in every inch of him every-time.

"Oh yeah…oh.. oh ..oh…….Fuck!!" James shouted as he came into Chad's mouth.

Chad gagged at first but eventually started to swallow all of James' hot cum. Making sure James had nothing left in him Chad got up and sat on the couch next to James. James looked at Chad with a devilish grin on his face and then tackled Chad to the floor and got on top of him, embracing him and pressing his lips against Chad's

"Relax" James said as he turned Chad over onto his stomach

"On your Knees" James said calmly

Chad obliged and got to his knees, and what happened next was unforgettable……

( **to be Continued…..**)


End file.
